


Blue Flight

by Thesseli



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Stoutheart Keep, WotLK timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesseli/pseuds/Thesseli
Summary: Where can a blue dragon who doesn't support the Nexus War go, in order to find peace?





	

Belericgosa’s deep blue wings beat frantically, propelling her through the night sky and far, far away from her own kind. 

Malygos was mad. His war on the mortal mages was mad. And Belericgosa would have no part of it, would not participate in the slaughter of innocents. 

So, under cover of darkness, she fled. 

She was fairly young, as dragons went, young enough not to have made a name for herself and young enough not to be easily recognized. She’d planned her escape carefully, but she doubted anyone would come looking for her. Slipping away wasn’t hard when you were a nobody. 

And being able to assume another shape, one she’d never shown to anyone else, only made it easier.

 

The next morning, a rogue trainer in Dalaran unlocked the door to his place of business, only to find an unwelcome visitor already inside – she was sitting on the counter, swinging her legs and grinning at him saucily. His eyes narrowed, and his hands reached automatically for the weapons at his side. 

“Hey, hey now!” the woman began, waving her hands, obviously trying to forestall any potential conflict. “I just want to train with you, that’s all - there’s no need for violence - I’m new to Dalaran, and I heard you were the best of the best! That’s why I came here!” 

The blood elf gazed at her suspiciously, but he didn’t draw his weapons. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” he replied, scowling at her. “You want to train as a rogue?” 

“Yes,” she stated emphatically. 

He stroked his chin. “How do I know you’re worthy of instruction? How do I know you have what it takes?” 

She hopped off her perch, practically stomping up to him. “I got in here all by myself, didn’t I?” she asked. “Past all your wards and traps,” she declared. “I think that earns me a chance to learn more of the art, from one of the best teachers in Azeroth, don’t you think?” 

The elf regarded her for a few moments. “Perhaps,” he conceded. But truly, anyone who could get past all the defenses around this place deserved his consideration. She definitely had potential. “I believe you will be a decent student, so I will consent to teach you. You’ve earned it, to enter into this place without triggering any of the wards.” He smiled beatifically at the young goblin woman. “What is your name, girl?” 

Belericgosa smiled, running her fingers through her new, azure-blue hair. “Blixx,” she replied sweetly, even though she knew her words were a lie. But they were a lie that would keep her safe and alive during these dark times - keep her safe from both Malygos and the Lich King. “My name is Blixx.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this story needs to have been posted before the conclusion of 'The Ebon Horseman'...the final part of that should be up within the next few days. :)


End file.
